Various types of portable barbecues or stoves are known. These are generally standalone items that can be transported to a particular location and setup on the ground, a table or some other suitable surface. Care must be taken when choosing a location to set up a barbecue to ensure that the heat from the barbecue does not damage the surface. Further, food splashes are another factor to consider that may damage or stain the nearby surface.
Portable tables and similar devices are also known, however these are generally designed separately to a portable barbecue. While some may be suitable for use with a small barbecue, they are not often designed specifically for this purpose, with the barbecue typically having its own support structure and the table being designed simply for preparation and/or consumption of food.
The reference in this specification to any prior publication (or information derived from it), or to any matter which is known, is not, and should not be taken as, an acknowledgement or admission or any form of suggestion that prior publication (or information derived from it) or known matter forms part of the common general knowledge in the field of endeavour to which this specification relates.